New Path
by Mc-Crashland
Summary: Naruto can't take living in the village any more. All the glares finely breaking him, so what is there to do besides leave? Taking what little he has from is tiny loft, he sets out to find the peace that eludes him in his so called home. Not knowing who or what he really is. Beta in progress by AjaxVibe, 1-4 are done.
1. It's a One Way Trip

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy. R&R

Beta Read by AjaxVibe Posed 6/4/13

Naruto can't take living in the village any more. All the glares finely breaking him, so what is there to do besides leave? Taking what little he has from is tiny loft, he sets out to find the piece that eludes him in his so called home. Not knowing who or what he really is.

'Thinking' "Talking" ******"Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking'** {A/N}

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's a One Way Trip**

Down in and throughout the busy streets of Konohagakure, merchants and shoppers converse just like any other day. And just like any other there are the whispers intertwined, that seem the flow down the street, always following a 6 year old blond boy. There words all blending together.

"There's the beast," one would say.

"What's that monster doing here," another would commented.

"I don't get why the Hokage doesn't have that thing killed." All words passing his ears earning the same thing they earned every other day, indifference. Because this is what he has lived with his entire life form as far back as he can remember. Starting with the orphanage and his secretly abusive life until the age of 4, on October 9th, a day before his 5th birthday, when he was kicked out. Now after two years of living on his own, his life is anything but better, now he was out in the open with no one between him and the mentally abusive villagers.

Having to buy his own food, cloths, and appliances from the people that hated him is not an easy thing to do knowing the food you get has gone bad, the cloths you wear have been worn, and the things you buy are broken or used, all of them ending up twice the price. Even so he continues to his loft on the second story of an old green rundown building that he doesn't bother to call home. And worst of all today was October 4th, six days to his birthday, and the few days surrounding it. A day he couldn't go outside for fear of being attacked by drunken villagers. Since his 5th birthday the third Hokage had sheltered him, in the days surrounding his birthday, in his own home to prevent the assaults that are usually made against him this time of year.

The boy didn't know many facts. The ones he did know being his name, Naruto Uzumaki. The second being his birthday, a day that should make him happy, but a day he has learned to hate. The third is that there is not a single person in the village that doesn't despise him other than the Hokage. Then there was one last fact that Naruto knew and that he was sick of. Everything that had to do with the village made him depressed and he had enough of it. Coming to the decision half a year ago, he would leave the village, change who he was, and make a new life for himself making a whole new set of facts.

Today, the evening of October 4th, was the final time Naruto would be seen in the village. He spent that night preparing everything that he had from saving up his little money along with his needed provisions and tools. Among the things Naruto packed for his trip were all the gifts he had been given by the Hokage on his previous birthdays. The last two in particular were important to him, the first being a book on sealing he had insisted he learn and the second being a set of 5 sealing scrolls and some basic ninja tools for the academy. He knew he would need all of these if he were survive for any amount of time outside the village.

Naruto chose this particular night to leave because it was the only time that he could. If he didn't leave tonight he would be stuck in the Hokages home for the next week or so. No one ever tried to make an attack on him for the most part of the year, only around this time. He already had his path chose. His goal being to get as far as he could from any of the hidden villages, so his first destination would be the Land Daemon, being furthest from all the major hidden villages. He would move on from there.

After he finished packing his supplies, Naruto started to set up his fake death. The plan was simple really. He chose to simply cover his loft with explosive tags, mainly around his bed, and then set those off with his alarm clock which would go off once he was far enough from the village. He would have an 8 hour head start if they didn't go looking for him, to which he highly doubted they would. Never the less he continued with his plan, setting up the last of the explosive tags and attaching them to his alarm clock.

Naruto, to avoid being noticed cut his hair to about half its original length and died it white. He also changed his regular closes and wore a black sweater and white under shirt with equally black pants and his green back pack full of sealing scrolls and supplies, having put his gifts to good use. Along with black ninja sandals. On his face he applied some flesh tone makeup over his rather original birth marks.

It came time for him to leave, so he slipped into the night, not knowing had it been any other time he would have been seen by a dog masked ANBU, that was usually assigned to watch the boy during his unlucky month. The dog masked ANBU was far out of sight as he was now speaking with the Hokage about said boy.

* * *

**Hokages' office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sat in his office as night began to fall over the village he had sworn to protect for the second time since the Second Hokage passed the position over to him. Since then the seat has been passed to only one other, Minato Namikaze, who had been dead for the past 7 years. Killed saving the village from the Kyūbi by paying the true ultimate sacrifice, of not only his life and the life of his wife, but also damming the happiness of his newborn son. Just thinking of it made the old Hokage wither, even more so when thinking of his successors son. The same one he tried his hardest to protect from the very village Minato gave his families life for.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the dwindling pile of papers in front of him and then out the window. Before long he felt a familiar presents "Good evening Kakashi, hows Naruto doing?" asked the Sandaime in a solemn voice, turning back to face the now present dog ANBU in the center of his office.

"He seems to be taking it quite hard this year, at least harder then the others." The silver haired ANBU stated while removing his mask revealing is mismatched eyes, one obsidian black and the other a piercing red complete with a vertical scar, and also a black mask covering the lower part of his face. Holding the dog mask to his side he continued his report. "He's been avoiding anything to do with other people, including his own peers, unlike last year. It looks as though he is depressed, which is unsurprising."

Frowning, the Sandaime turned back to his view over the village. "I don't know what to do anymore Kakashi. I knew it was a mistake to inform the civil council of his very existence, if I hadn't then we wouldn't have this problem." He sighed knowing he was well past his years to be dealing with this job again. But he knew the alternative would leave Naruto vulnerable to either Danzo or the civil council and that was something he could not let happen.

"Kakashi," continued Sarutobi, "keep your eyes on him, and keep him safe by what ever means necessary. Your dismissed." He finished not even bothering to take his eyes off the village, as Kakashi replaced his mask and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Turing to the now vacant spot he stopped when his eyes passed over the images of the former Kage, only to stare at his blond successor's calm blue eyes. "You would be ashamed of us Minato, at how your son has lived only to be shunned by the very village you gave your families life to save. I am truly sorry and can only hope one day it will change for the better and you can forgive us."

* * *

**Outside Narutos' Loft: early morning October 5th**

Hiruzen Sarutobi followed his usual route to Narutos' apartment a trek he made about once a month in order to give him his monthly funds. During October he would take it to go pick him up to take him to his house, so as to ensure his safety on his birthday, October 10th. This particular year he was thinking about how to solve this problem with Naruto and his status with the village. He knew he could always reveal Narutos heritage at the cost of making him a target for his parents enemies, in the other villages. Unfortunately for Naruto the only people willing to adopt him are some the clan heads, ones that know or suspect his heritage and there faith in the Fourth's sealing abilities. The problem is, that if he were adopted by one clan it would be unfair to the others, and move his loyalty to them, which was the concern of the council, who did not have the boys well being in mind.

Sarutobi sighed clearing his mind to focus on the present. All he could do right now was show Naruto that there are people who care for him before its to late to do so. As he approached the building containing Narutos loft the crusty green walls of the building came into his view, with stairs leading up the one side and its thin balcony overlooking the deserted street. The building only contained one occupant, Naruto.

As he neared the building he sensed Kakashi near by on a further building with a view of the loft. Following the street towards Narutos' loft he met with an uneasy feeling, one that told him that his day was about to turn bad. He had only felt it this strong twice, first the day he was given the position of Hokage by the Second and the day the Kyūbi attacked and he had to retake the position. Slowing down and looking up, he had that feeling just as he heard an alarm go off from inside the building and watched as it erupted in a fire ball, sending the entire upper corner of the building up in flames, pieces of glass and green painted wood flying in all directions.

* * *

**Hokages' office**

Sarutobi sat in his office, a far off expression on his face, of all the things that could have happened, he was not prepared for this. He thought that had done everything in his power to keep Naruto from harm and now he didn't even know whether to keep his job because he found himself incapable of protecting one child, from his own village.

After the explosion the Hokage sent for Ibiki Morino, Special Jōnin and commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, to run the investigation into the attack, find out who was responsible, and report to him and no one else on the findings. So there he was waiting, knowing that until this was finished and he knows what happened he couldn't make his decision, on what to do. He knew it wouldn't take long with Ibiki on the case.

And he was right, about 3 hour after the explosion, Ibiki was there in his office. Ibiki stands about 6' 4" wearing a dark gray button up shirt with black pants and a belt. Over the top he wore a black trench coat and his headband, like a bandana, covering the top of his head. Going down his face are two long parallel scars one going under is right eye down to his lower right jaw line and another starting to the left of his left eye and going down under it and across to the center of his chin crossing his mouth. His hands, which were holding a manila file, were covered in metal backed gloves.

The old Sarutobi stared at Ibiki a while and then made a hand sign. The room glowed a light blue, indicating that the room was now sealed from sound and any prying eyes. "Ibiki I hope you know the person I can blame this one on or so help me it might just be the whole village." Started the old Hokage staring intently at the Special Jōnin.

"As of now there is only this to report sir and its either really good news or really bad news. Personally I do not know which." Ibiki replayed standing rigidly in front of the, naturally, upset Hokage.

"Alright what is this news that can either be good or bad." Sarutobi asked raising his eyebrows at Ibikis veg response.

"Well sir Naruto is not dead." Ibiki said taking the folder in his hands and placing it on his Hokages' desk. "The first signs that point to this is the lack of remains in the room. It was a large explosion, but not nearly large enough to completely destroy a body, even a child's." At this point Ibiki paused to gauge the Hokages reaction of this new information.

To say he was suppressed was an understatement, Sarutobi was flabbergasted but even more elated at the fact the boy was alive and that lead him to his new question. "So if Naruto is alive then where is he?" He asked looking up from the report.

"That sir is the one thing we don't know. After checking the apartment and determining he was not there during the explosion. I then checked the seal placed around the apartment and it indicated that Naruto was the only one to enter the building that evening, but it also indicated that around midnight Naruto left the building of his own accord, no forced entry no signs of any one other then him inside the apartment for the past 6 days." The Special Jōnin explained and upon seeing that was not the answer his Kage was looking for he continued. "After finding this information I immediately ordered a low profile search for him, using some of are most trusted sensors to search the village, and they had determined that he was nowhere near Konoha sir. And after that realization I checked the village perimeter security and there was one small blip on the back outer boundary. Roughly a little after the seal on the apartment picked him up leaving. Sir I think he ran away." Ibiki finished keeping his stoic appearance.

Sarutobi stared in disbelief at what he was hearing, on one hand Naruto was alive and for the most part safe on the other he was now gone. Now that his first worries were quenched, what was he going to do about it? Taking a deep breath and letting it all sink in he decided. "How much of a lead does he have on us?" He asked looking down at his desk.

"About 12 hours sir, do you want me to assemble a team to search for him?" Asked Ibiki ready for anything the Hokage may ask for.

"No, we wont be going after him, in fact this is the only thing I think he deserves, a life away from this village. I want you to get rid of this file and create a new one confirming his death. If this is truly what he wants then that is the gift I will give him." Sarutobi replayed in a slum but decided voice. Looking back up at the man almost related to the boy on his mothers side he asked his last question. "Do you think you can do that for him?"

"I believe Kushina-sensei would be disappointed how it turned out, but I also believe it is for the best. As much as I would like to see him again, its not only safer but I believe he may find his happiness out there and maybe he may return to find this place changed for the better." Kushinas' old student replayed with a ting of sadness and hope. Taking the folder, and using a small fire jutsu, burned it to ash over a metal bin in the corner.


	2. It's a New Face

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy. R&R

Beta Read by AjaxVibe Posed 6/12/13

'Thinking' "Talking" **"Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking' **{A/N}

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's a New Face**

**Mile Outside Konohas' Gates: 4 years and 4 days later October 9th**

Naruto stood there looking down the dirt path at the green gate and walls, of the place he once lived. This trip had been a nervous one, compared to the others, at this point in his life he had been to just about every major village, including the hidden waterfall village. They took the word hidden to an entirely different level compared to the others. He knew, when he started this, he would have to return and he believed this day was fitting for his silent return.

He looked quite a bit different than during his departure. Unlike before Narutos' hair is now quite long reaching all the way to his shoulders and the tips of his sun golden hair are frost white. On top his head Naruto wears a wide bamboo hat, with the kanji for blade on a blue diamond {like that of a Kage} on the front {刀}. The hat also has a white cloth hanging down on the inside covering the sides and back of his head. He is wearing white pants, that stop just above his ankles, and black sandals. His top consists of a white under shirt and a black kimono top with a blood-red obi, made form silk, wrapped around his waist. Tied to the back of the sash are nine orange glowing spheres, with a black swirl on one side of each. Across his back are three long scrolls, about three feet in length, going from his left shoulder to his right hip. He had makeup on to cover his whiskers, something that became a habit over his years away.

On each leg there are the almost identical swords, **Shiro** on the left and** Kuro** on the right. These are twin blades, **Shiro Kitsune** and **Kuro Kitsune**, each two feet in length, there silver blades rising at the end and ending in a point. There hilts are opposites of each other one. **Shiros** hilt is white with two black straps on its length, and on its but is the symbol for yin. **Kuros **hilt is black with two white straps with the yang half on its but. On the back of each blade is a small bit of black chakra conducting metal strips along there lengths. There covers were made of light shaded leather, with a opening at the front revealing the back of the blade. The cutting edge faced inside, along with a small clip keeping the blades from falling out, and there handles sitting just above his waist line.

Mentally preparing himself, he started moving forward, praying not to be discovered. All he really wanted was to do what he came here to do and leave again. With that, he adjusted his three scrolls and hat and continued on headfirst to the place of his former misery.

* * *

**Guard Post Inside The Gate**

The two Chūnin, Kotetsu and Izumo, were siting behind the check-in station at the gate out in the cool October air. Being that it was another slow day, Kotetsu was bored leaning back in his chair feet kicked up on the counter long black spiky hair falling back, his dark eyes focused on the ceiling. Kotetsu was dressed in the basic Chūnin clothing consisting of blue shinobi pants, black sandals, ankle raps, long blue sleeve shirt, and a green flack jacket. On his face was a white bandage going from one side of his face to the other, crossing over his nose, and a light chin marking. His headband worn standard on his forehead.

"Izumo, why is it that the Lord Hokage has us doing this job so often? I mean really its almost like he doesn't like us." Kotetsu stated taking his eyes off the ceiling and moving them to his best friend Izumo. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. Wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna along, with the standard Konoha shinobi out fit, just like Kotetsu, but his shirt goes all the way up to his chin.

"Kotetsu you should stop complaining we are protecting the village and that is one of the most noble jobs a shinobi could do. Besides I believe its your fault that we keep getting this job, you and your laziness." he replied leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Secretly he shared the belief, that this was one of the most boring jobs in the village and the two of them did seem to get it, a lot.

Hearing his friends answer, he shrugged and closed his eyes waiting impatiently for the next shift change. Izumo, doing the same thing, sat there in quiet listening for anyone arriving at the gate. About a minuet later, he opens his eyes to the sight of a boy standing in front of the desk. Having not heard a sound of his approach, he was somewhat startled. Standing himself, he knocked Kotetsu legs off the counter, jarring him from his rest and making him fall from his chair.

"Hello what can I help you with kid." Izumo spoke looking at the boy, and taking a quick glance to see if his friend was okay. The boys face was kind of difficult to see, due to the bamboo hat, but he guessed it was a kid by his height.

"I hope you two were enjoying your nap." The boy said with a hint of frustration glancing between the two. "First off my name is **Michio** and I am here you see your Kage. I shouldn't be here to long a week at most." The now identified Michio explained to Izumo. Tilting his bamboo hat, to allow Izumo to see his face. His features were thin, but rounded and rather childish, his skin had a even tan across his face, with out a single blemish.

Izumo, now feeling extremely humiliated, by a kid no less, felt like laughing at the idea of a kid having serious business with their Hokage, like it was an everyday occurrence. That's when his partner spoke his very thoughts. "O.. and what might that 'Business' be kid? Not just every body gets to visit the Hokage," spoke Kotetsu raising his eyebrows at Michio while leaning over the desk to get at eye level with him.

Michio, not breaking his eye contact with Izumo, decided to show them who they're looking at. Before they could blink, Michio had his two swords drawn and at their throats. Still unmoving from his spot and eyes still on Izumo he spoke. "Like I said before my name is Michio, not kid, or if Michio is to complicated, you can call me **Kōzai no shōnen**. One of the best sword-smith in the elemental nations, and as far as it goes I'm the only one that travels for work. I have visited many of the Daimyo and all but one of the main 5 shadows as an honorary guest. And, like when I visited them, I am here to give a gift, in the form of a katana, to your Kage. Now which one of you would like to escort me to him, so I may speak with him about its finer touches for its completion." Michio said, as he lowered his twin swords on the last sentence looking between the quiet two Chūnin.

Deciding that it would be better to just listen to the ki...Michio, before they got in more trouble over it and find out just how much they underestimating him, Izumo placed a hand on Kotetsu and pulled him off the counter. Seeing the thin cut on his chin patch, Izumo looked at him and broke their silence. "I'll do just that right now." Izumo said pushing his friend into his chair. "Kotetsu you stay here and watch for visitors, while I escort Michio to the Hokage tower. Got that?" He asked only receiving a nod.

"Alright then." Michio said with a smile on his face. He turned, facing himself in the direction the Hokage monument. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's in this direction. Right?"

* * *

**This chapter is not as long as the last. But they will start getting longer. As you can see I like my details and sometimes that slows me down. If there is anything you might wish to see in this story, leave a review or message me if I use something there user-name will be placed at the bottom (If it's not one of the things I already planed on doing.) or leave me a review saying you like how I did something or how you didn't like it I enjoy feedback on what I do and it motivates me to do more.**

**iron-fox deviantart /gallery/7772383#/d1u7efu :Not Mine! Just inspired by his art. Might see more stuff inspired by him or other talented people on deviant art of witch they will get credit. (where I got the inspiration for Shiro and Kuro its the first on the list)**

**Shiro Kitsune: White Fox and Kuro Kitsune: Black Fox**

**MICHIO Japanese name meaning "man on the correct path."**

**"Kōzai no shōnen or Boy of Steel"**


	3. It's an Old Face

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy. R&R.

Oh I forgot "I Mc-Crashland do not own Naruto"

'Thinking' "Talking" **"Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking'** {A/N}

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's an Old Face**

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi sat in his office, a feeling of melancholy washing over him, as he watched the citizens of Konoha prepared for, what they call, the fourth True Kyūbi 'Death' Festival. After the 'accident', even before Ibiki's report was finished, the rumors of Naruto's death were halfway through the village, and almost everybody knew by the time his 'death' was confirmed in a meeting with the Hokage, the civilian, and ninja consoles. To say that meeting caused mixed reactions is an understatement. Those of the civilian part of the meeting were elated to hear of their demons death and began to plan to make that years Kyūbi Festival a big one. The others that made up the ninja half of the meeting where skeptical as least, non more so then Shikaku Nara. The Nara clan head was no stranger to Sarutobi, or Minato, having been placed on the strategic task force by Minato and kept on when Sarutobi retook the title. So as it was, Shikaku was always able to tell when his superior was lying to him, particularly when it came to Naruto. He keep quiet about it during the meeting knowing Sarutobi never did anything without a good reason. He remembered how that conversation turned out.

Hearing his door open, snapped the old Hokage back to the present, and he turned to face the direction of the noise. He was not surprised by his visitor since it had been the same person ever since the 'accident' and each year it just got worse. Sighing he decided to start the conversation that happened once a year, exactly on the ninth just like clockwork. In fact he had set aside today just to deal with it because of the incident it caused last year. "How can I help you today Anko Mitarashi?" He asked the purple haired kunoichi.

The Tokubetsu Jōnin closed the Hokage's door and straightened her tan overcoat, to cover more of her mesh armor and dark orange skirt. Squinting her pupil-less light brown eyes, she answered his question. 'Yes there is something you can help me with today." She replied in a distinct and direct tone that non would associate with the kunoichi's normal personality. "You can grant my request to lead a search party to find a missing individual of this very village." Finishing in the same cool tone.

"I am sorry Anko but your request is denied." The Sandaime gave his answer in the same way he did for the last three years knowing that the request was already coming. Silently he reached under his desk and taped the silencing seal on the room knowing what was would come after the answer. Seeing her close her eyes and clench her jaw, he knew this would be the start of a long day. day.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Anko asked through her teeth. Opening one eye to look at him and seeing him nod she let it all out. "WHY THE HELL NOT YOU STUCK UP OLD MAN! THAT KID WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME BEFORE YOU LET THAT DAMNED FOX GET IN THE WAY. KUSHINA SENSEI DID JUST FINE WITH THE VILLAGE NOT KNOWING ABOUT IT SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM ABOUT NARUTO! THE BOTTOM LINE OLD MAN IS THAT IT IS OVER ALL YOUR FAULT THAT HE RAN! IF THEY DIDN'T KNOW THEN HE WOULD BE LIVING A NORMAL LIFE WITH ME, IBIKI, OR EVEN KAKASHI!" Briefly stopping her rant for a breath of air, she clenched her fists trying her hardest not to destroy anything in his office, like she did last year. She had ended up cracking the glass on Minato's Hokage picture. "Speaking of the bastard, why in the world would you leave that slacker in charge of watching Naruto. I could have done a much better job and maybe he would still be here...I know that I might not have been the best choice at the time... but neither was he!" She said knowing it to be true. When the Kyūbi attacked she was just starting to get her life back to normal with Kushina's and Kurenai's help. After she found out Kushina and Minato died she nearly lost it all, the only thing keeping her sane was her team mate Ibiki, her friend Kurenai, and the little Naruto.

Teetering on a total breakdown, she slid herself into one of the seats in front of Sarutobi's desk, her head hanging low, and remembering how it was back then for her. Speaking slowly so as not to make her angry again, Sarutobi spoke. "I know how you feel, I really do, and as much as I want him back, it would really be good for him. There are only five of us that know he is alive. Besides what would happen if you bring him back? Would he not just be in the same position as before? Out there is a place for him and you know that." He sighed closing his eyes. He knew this would continue if something wasn't done. "I have a idea but you must follow it to the letter do you understand?" Reopening his eyes, he looked into her questioning ones. "This is a solo mission. You will go out and find Naruto and keep an eye on him. Make sure he is safe and send reports. There is no need for him to come back. If you decide to ask him to, you will respect his choice. Is that clear?" The old Hokage asked hoping to receive a good answer.

"You really mean it.. I can go find him and ask if he would return?" Anko asked a hopeful grin spreading across her face where the sadistic one usually rested, giving her a softer look.

"Yes you can provided you don't pressure him to come back. I am going to trust you with this no matter what type he is living, you can not force him to return. I have one question, how do you plan on finding him? It has been four years since he left and we have no clues to where he is." He asked hoping that she would accept. Even if he was gone he still wished to know if he was okay or not, so he could possibly help in some form even if it was from inside the village.

"I don't know yet sir but I accept the mission. Thank you so much for letting me do this you will not regret this. I'll go pack my supplies and head out immediately, besides you know how much I hate this damned festival." She said smiling standing out of the chair and moving forward the door, stopping in front of it and turning her head back to face the old man. "I won't let you or them down again, ever." She finished looking at Minato's photo hanging on the wall. As she opens the door to leave, someone falls face first into the room.

* * *

Konoha's Streets

To say Izumo was nervous would be wrong. He was fully confused and nervous. Here he was escorting this eleven or twelve year old Michio through the village to see the Hokage and wondering how it happened. First this kid shows up, scares the living daylights out of him and Kotetsu, and identified himself as the Boy of Steel. The sword-smith that had stories surrounding him of his skill in the art. Never had this new legends age been spoken about, how can someone so young be such a profound and skilled sword-smith. He had always believed that sword-smiting took years to master let alone using the swords. In fact there is only one person that he knows to use swords in the entire village, and that was Hayate Gekkō.

Looking back at the boy clad in black, white, and red, he noticed a few details he missed on his initial glance at the gate. First of all were his swords. That just made him feel stupid that he missed the fact that he was carrying not one but two weapons in plain sight. The other thing that made him think was the fact that the boy was here to deliver a katana and what should be obvious to his eye is that he was in fact not carrying a katana or anything for that matter. No bag of supplies or working tools, just two swords and three long scrolls.

Feeling the boy behind him, he spoke hoping to get some more info. "So what is it like in the other villages Michio? Bet you have never seen anything like Konoha have you?" He asked.

"Sorry to make you feel insulted but this village is very how should I put it... plane... at least compared to the other hidden villages. It is not very grand the only thing impressive is the monument but It gives off a condescending air. In fact, that monument is the only thing you can see from a distance, or even inside that makes it so you can tell that this is even a ninja village. It is very civilian orientated is it not." He replied not taking his eyes off his surroundings to look at Izumo.

"Oh," sighed Izumo not really knowing how to respond to that.

"I believe where almost there, right?" Michio asked. Izumo looked and saw that he was right. They where just at the entrance of the Hokage's tower. "Alright I will give you guys this, your Kage office is very modest compared to the others." He stated and pressed forward past Izumo heading to the doors of the building. "Must I find the office on my own or just wander in the building?" He asked holding the door turning just his head at Izumo.

"Sorry about that." He replied to the boy, trotting up and holding the door open so he could enter before him. He followed after. They slowly made there way through the building and up to the Hokage's office door and stopped.

"Looks as though we need to wait, usually a privacy seals wouldn't be used lightly. Right?" Michio asked his guide seeing the faint blue glow to the room. "This is a Uzu seal is it not, I can tell by the shade. Uzu seals away seams to have the same kind of brightness to them." He added to his comment.

"Oh really because I can't see a glow of any kind all I know is when the seal is on this patch right here turns blue." He pointed at a blue patch right next to the door nob indicating that the room was locked of sight, sound. and outside entrance. 'What the heck how can he tell that the seal is on without knowing about the patch and how can he tell it is a Uzu seal. They have been gone for such a long time that other nations and even ours is starting to forget. Who are you Michio?" The Chūnin asked himself leaning his back on the Hokage's door. He looked questioningly at the boy in front of him.

"So what is your name? I know I have told you mine, but what is yours? It is the polite thing to do right?" The boy asked to pass the time before he could speak with the Hokage.

"Yes it is natural that I should give you my name. It is Izumo and the one you met earlier was Kotetsu we are both Chūnin. I would also like to apologize for that incident, we were the ones at fault there." Izumo apologized to the sword-smith tilting his head down into a bow but keeping his back on the door.

"There is no need Izumo, but I would move if I were you." The boy stated. The older man just raised a eyebrow wondering what was up. Just in mid-thought he felt the door giveaway behind him and he was too off guard to stop his dissent, to the wooden floor of the Hokage' office. "I warned you it is not very smart to lean on closed doors... ever, I should know." He restated looking at the downed Chūnin remembering all the times that had happened to him in the past. And all that happened because of them.

"Hello their Izumo is there something you needed?" A voice interrupted both there trains of thought and the pair looked up to the man behind the desk. "You did come here for something did you not?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Izumo said while scrambling to his feet to face his leader and promptly bowed. "This is Michio the traveling sword-smith and he requested to meet with you personally."

"Izumo did you forget I have this day reserved each year and it is not to be interrupted?" Questioned the Hokage watching Izumo tense as he realized what he had forgotten. "No matter, the current issue has been solved so my whole day is clear." He stated and realized that Anko was now standing beside him staring past Izumo into the hall at the boy he could only get a glimpse of before Izumo stood up, obstructing his view of the visitor.

"That would be my fault Hokage. I may have startled him and his friends at the gate but I inquired that he bring me to speak with you on a business matter." Spoke a young voice and out from behind Izumo walked the boy dressed in black and white, his bamboo hat tilted down covering his face from view. "Izumo I would like to thank you for being my guide to the tower. I am no longer in need of your escort, that is unless the Hokage has need of you still?" He asked the last part after giving the Chūnin a slight bow.

"I am fine, you may go Izumo." The Hokage stated and waited for him to leave the room before he began speaking with his new visitor.

Anko was stunned as she stood there looking at this boy. When she had heard the name and title Izumo used to identify the boy, she had immediately decided she needed to stay. Being part of the intelligence division, she had heard of him many times mostly due to missions commissioned by the lords looking for prizes to hang on their walls. There was even a request by Hayate Gekkō to find him. He had remained elusive in the land of fire. The only times she had really heard of his location was when he would show up in a hidden village and then leave fourteen days late and drop off the face of the earth, except on other rare occasions. What was worse was that they couldn't even get a good description of the elusive man, some would say he was tall, sometimes he had black hair yet at others it was pure white or gold, some extravagant rumors even said he was really a she. There was a consent though that was the Kage like bamboo hat with the kanji for Blade on the front. Here it was sitting, on top of some sort of midget or even a kid.

"You should know it is not nice to stare at people Anko it can make them nervous." Stated Michio once Izumo left the room.

"So you know who I am kid, I think I feel honored. You should know the leaf has been trying to find you for about a year now after the first mission request." Anko said with a smile. "You are hard to find, I will give you that runt."

"I think not, because I have been found by each village at least once. Even yours, in fact just recently yours found me. Actually let me rephrase that, I found them because they were on a different mission and not looking for me, but that is a story for another time. You can stay if you want Anko I have no objection to it. How about you Lord Hokage?"

"I have none either in fact she probably knows more about you then I do. Now what business did you have with me Michio." The Hokage replayed to the still covered Michio.

"Well as you should know, and Anko probably does know, I have gone to each of the major hidden villages baring a gift, and that is what I am here for today, but just as my other visits, it is not finished yet. I need something that represents you or your village in the form of material to make the last bits." He said reaching behind his back off one of the scrolls. Hefting the scroll he tilted his head some revealing the lower part of his face and the white tips of his hair. "Before I show you the gift I was wondering if your villages most adapt swordsman were here to see its unveiling. I believe his name is Hayate Gekkō."

"I believe that is agreeable." The old Hokage spoke lifting his hand and making a jester only to lower it when an ANBU arrived in a kneeling position. "Can you go and retrieve Hayate for me, their is someone here that he might want to meet. Tell him it is Michio." With his instructions given the ANBU left without a sound. "What were the other things that can be said while we wait?"

"The bits that are uncompleted are the hilt, the sheath decorations, and hand guard on the katana. That is what I would like the materials for. I want this sword to represent your village, so far everything is from the land of fire, from the metal, to the tree I used to make the sheath, and just like everything is from the land of fire from the metal to tree I used to make the sheath and just like in every village I asked their Kage for the last bits. An example would be the Sand Village, there Kage provided me with a stack of gold dust that I melted down and formed into the final touches. It just needs to be something you think well represents this village."

"Well I don't know what single object would represent our village, did you have an object in mind?" Stated the Hokage, leaning forward on his desk to try and see a little more under the hat.

"I did have something in mind but I don't know if it can be retrieved. Mokuton the kekkei genkai of the first Hokage, I believe that is something that would represent your village very well. The only problem is how would we get some. The place it would be obtained would be where he has grown a tree that is still there today." Finishing with a long sigh he reaches for his hat and grabs the rim, pulling the whole thing forward and off, revealing golden hair but keeping his face still covered. "You wouldn't happen to know where one is would you." He said dropping his hand with the hat down to his side revealing his face to the Hokage and standing Anko.

Making eye contact with the Hokage there was a audible thud from his side. Michio taking his eyes from the Hokage, turned to the spot where Anko was previously standing only to see her flat on her back. "You think she saw a ghost or something?" He asked moving his cornflower blue eyes back to the stunned Hokage.

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**First off I would like to thank Future-Forgotten for your review I will try to make them a little longer.**

**There you have it my 3rd chapter any reviews are welcome and if you like it Favorite and Follow. On my page there is a poll about who the main female character should be for my story, I want your honest option on who you want it to be as it the story goes on there my be more of these connected to the story and what way it should go. Again If there is anything you might wish to see in this story, leave a review or message me if I use something there user-name will be placed at the bottom (If it's not one of the things I already planed on doing.) or leave me a review saying you like how I did something or how you didn't like it I enjoy feedback on what I do and it motivates me to do more. As well as any questions you would like answerer if I think I can answer without spoiling my own plans then I will answer them at the end of the next chapter.**

**Mokuton- Wood Release**


	4. It's a First Meet

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy. R&R

First for reference I have no idea how the Naruto map relay goes or where the land of Demons is relay on the maps so I will be going with my best guess which would be on the other side of the Land of Wind considering everything that happen in the move. And for my guess about the Land of Iron its North of the Land of Demons closer to the land of Earth.

'Thinking' "Talking" "**Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking' **{A/N}

* * *

Chapter 4: It's a First Meet

**4 Months and 16 Days After Leaving February 21**

It had been a long four months for Naruto, having crossed the border to the Land of the Demons after three weeks of walking and hiking through the woodlands and valleys, that made up the Land of Fire, all the way to the rocky mountains and redwood forests of the Land of Demons. Most of his time was spent just staying alive. Hunting and fishing, using his ninja tools, and following the roads leading him away from his former home. He had passed through several small villages, where he was sure that he had made the right decision, seeing as they treated him more as a person then the own people from his supposed home.

There were plenty of ways he could go once he entered the Land of Demons, the first of which was to stay in one of the small villages that made up most of the Land of Demons and make himself some spending money. The other option was to keep moving to another land until he found a place he liked. So he decided to go with option number three, which was him going at a slow pace moving through the lands hunting and then selling most of his catches to the villages he passed through. Of course buying some game meat from a seven year old boy was out of the question, even Naruto knew that, but thanks to a stolen academy book and a few lessons, of the transformation, along with plenty of practice, it ended up not being a big problem as it would have been.

That is how Naruto had been living up to this point. At first he had been lost for words at how much one could make selling meat and hides, but he wasn't one to complain about getting paid and he had himself a nice stash building up. His location now was just south of the Land of Iron, in the country side of the Land of Frost, which he found the name to be an understatement, considering he was trucking through a foot of snow. Luckily for him he had the for sight to buy winter clothing when first entering the country.

As he continued on his path following parallel to its border by about 10 miles, focusing on where the nearest town was, which according to his maps, was another 20 miles from his current location. Just focusing on getting around in the thick snow, he was snapped out of his mind dwelling by a loud *Crack*soon followed by another *Crack*. 'What the hell is that there shouldn't he anything out here.' He thought as he reached into his back pouch to produce a Kunai. He moved forward tracking the noise. Had this been three months ago, he would have been heading in the other direction, but after a month he realized that no one was going to be following him in a attempt to return him to the village.

*Crack Crack* the closer he got the louder and more frequent the sounds of wood hitting wood like someone beating a tree with a stick. As he approached, he noticed that the sound was accompanied by another. The sound of a man grunting and heavy breathing. Continuing to move closer, he soon saw an open space in the thick redwoods, that revealed an area clear of snow and ice, filled with small stones and in the center several wooden dummies one tied to a post clearly beaten. Standing in front of the dummies was a tall man long dark gray hair tied into a high ponytail going down to his shoulder blade, covering his back was a pure white cloak flowing all the way down to his ankles. He was standing with both hands on his right side, a plain Bokken held close to his hip.

The man seamed to be having a staring contest with the standing dummy only to burst forward in a speed dash pulling the Bokken from his right hand with his left and cracking it across the abused wooden doll and in a single motion adding his right hand and bringing it back down to its neck snapping its wooden head from its still standing body. The head flew in his direction hit the tree he was standing next to where it was added to a collection of wooden heads that were in a semi pile to is right.

"Who are you?" A voice redirected his attention from the pile back to the man with the wooden sword. "Well kid you just going to stand there and not answer my question, or are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked leaning to his left resting on his Bokken

"I don't know what does it look like my name is?" Naruto retorted not quite trusting the man. Now getting a better look at him, the mans brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

The older man squinted looking deep in thought, if Naruto were to guess his age he would say about early forties. "Ok how about Mijikai." The man said standing up some looking at his reaction, only to get a glare from the boy. "Alright not that how bout MAI?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Naruto said glaring at the man that had the nerve to call him a girl's name. "Besides I thought it was common courtesy to state your name before asking someone theirs. You do know what manners are, don't you? You almost hit me with that." He further stated pointing at the wooden doll head on the ground.

"Oh I am sorry little Hime did I hurt your feelings." He retorted in a mocking tone. "I should remind you, you were the one sneaking up on me from my bad side. How about I not tell you my name and I call you what ever I want Nikkō. Or you could tell me your name first and I will tell you mine after, is that good Kinpōge." The man stated. Naruto gained a tick mark for every ridiculous name he was called.

"Fine my name is Naruto. Now who are you?" Naruto replied pointing a Kunai at the man while attempting to make himself bigger.

Raising an eyebrow with a deadpan look, the man replied. "I don't like it, sounds like a ramen topping Gaki. How bout I just call you Michio it seems to fit you." Naruto gained a tick at being called Gaki but at least Michio wasn't a girl's name. In truth to him it sounded pretty cool, and as far as he knew he was named after a ramen topping. "Further more my name is Ono Yoshimitsu and I live and work around here that's what I'm doing. Now what are you doing here? I've never seen you before so you don't live in either Oshu or Tome, so What are you doing here." The man asked taking a step towards Naruto. He looked him up and down with his brown eyes.

"You can say I'm on a walk of sorts and where I started doesn't matter anymore. As far as I can say for myself it's a one way trip with an undecided location." Naruto stated standing tall with full determination.

"So you ran away from home? Isn't anybody worried about you? Your Mom, Dad, siblings?" Asked Yoshimitsu his eyebrows scrunching a bit into a frown.

"I don't have any family, never did. Lived in an orphanage until I was five, then they kicked me out on my birthday. After that I lived on my own only being supported by my villages Kage until I decided I had enough and left." He replied, more solemn then before.

"Enough said. So how old are you Michio, from the way you look you can't be older than 10. And from that Kage comment I'm going to say Iwa it being the closest after all you obviously haven't been gone that long by the way you act. What has it been for you, like two, three weeks?" Asked the man wondering what could make a kid like him want to leave a hidden village. They were said to be the best places to live.

Naruto stared intently at the man who refused to call him by his name. "I'm seven and I left my village flur months ago, it doesn't matter which one. Not anymore."

"Huummm," contemplated Yoshimitsu. 'The kids got guts I'll give him that, four months on the run can be tough on anybody let alone a kid like him. I'll most likely regret this.' Yoshimitsu closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright then how bout this, I treat you to lunch at my home. You get some food and I get to learn what happened. A fair trade I think, and when we are done you can be on your way."

Naruto stared at the man questioningly, sure he had met nice people, but very few ever offered him anything in exchange for something so trivial as his life story. Despite this, Naruto was not one to turn down free food. "Seams all fair to me." He answered.

* * *

**Please leave a review saying what you liked and disliked. Thank you Silvermane1 and again Future-Forgotten.**

**Bokken** a wooden Japanese sword used for training.

**Mijikai** Google translate for short.-**MAI** Japanese girl name meaning "dance."-**Hime** Japanese for princess

**Nikkō** Google translate for sunshine-**Kinpōge** Google translate for buttercup-**Gaki** Google translate for brat

**MICHIO** Japanese name meaning "man on the correct path."

**Ono Yoshimitsu** real Japanese sword-smith look him up.

**Oshu** and **Tome** both cities in Japan {Google Earth} I might use them some time further on and just using the names.

**The lovers Poll as it stands, go to my page to vote. As of 1-10-13**

Kurotsuchi: 26

Shion: 14

Karui: 13

Fu: 12

Mist Village OC: 3

I would love this to be a Narhina anyway. Please: 3

Non or other Village OC: 2

Non mention characters form canon. PM me must fall into category: 2 - Samui 1: Younger Yugito:1

Rock Village OC: 1


	5. It's Nar-u-to

I'm looking for people to Beta reed for my story still if your interested then p.m me. Please R&R feed back is welcome.

Do it own Naruto? Well no I don't, but wish I did.

'Thinking' "Talking" "**Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking' **{A/N}

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Nar-u-to

**Still February 21**

Naruto was wary as he fallowed the man Yoshimitsu through the woods leaving the training area that they had met in. Walking behind the man he could see him limping, favoring his right side using his Bokken like a cane to take more wight off it. But do to the wight clock all he could see was the heals of the mans black boots as he limped in front of him.

"So Michio how do you like y**akizakana.**" asked Yoshimitsu caching Naruto attention and drawing it to a wide grin on his stubbly face as he looked over his shoulder.

"First my name is Naruto, Nar-u-to. And I'm fine with yakizakana." Said Naruto a little annoyed that the man keep referring to him a Michio and not using his real name.

"What ever floats your bout Mi-chi-o." Said Yoshimitsu as he returned to facing the path ahead of him ignoring the huff he heard form the boy behind him. "So how's about you start with that story while we walk. How bout starting with the where, when, and the why." Said the older man using his left hand to scratch his stubble.

"Alright, I'm from Konoha, you know in the Land of Fire and I left it behind me at the start of October right before my 7th birthday. Just to make sure that no one bothered looking for me I blew up my loft using explosive notes and by the looks of things it worked because hear I am talking to you and not in that pit." Explained Naruto with a bit of venom in his voice.

'Wow sounds like a tough place to live coming form a 7 year old.' He sight under his breath. "If its that bad how can any one live there. I mean that it sounds bad, but was it rally worth running away from?" He asked the wight haired boy.

"From the moment I made it to Damon Country it was all worth it. The thing is it was just me that was treated so badly, when I turned 5 the orphanage kicked me out onto the street to fend for myself. The only person in the entire village to be nice to me was Hokage-jiji but is not like he could be there all the time to help me." The boy said trying to explain to the older man. "And there was the fact that most all the shops in the village would just kick me out as soon as I steeped in there doors saying they don't serve 'things' like me. What ever that meant." He sounded with some solace.

"Sounds like a dog eat cat kind of place little **neko**. So when did you decided to get out of there and into the rest of this big bad the world." Slowing down and turning right as the path split in the snow still flowing the black stones.

There was a short silence form the Kid behind him. " Well about 5 months before leaving I tried to help someone my own age for being bullied hoping to get a fried from it and it only got be heart more then anything else, a broken arm and 3 ribs form the other kids. All before some adult showed up and scared them off and took the girl being bullied home and telling her to stay away form me or else _l_ might attack her and then leaving me there unable to move form the pain." Then there was silence again.

"Well lets hold off on that story for a while, where hear anyway so lets get something to eat." Stated the man as he moved towards a vary old looking wooden home with a building the same size right across from it made of stone with 3 smoke stacks coming off it, of witch only one was lit. As they walked by the stone building Naruto was able to see within the large open door, the building was just one large room filled with forging materials and large stacks of supplies.

"I have a question for you Yoshimitsu?" Naruto asked bobbing his head around trying to see if he could see anything more inside the building.

"Go ahead and ask Michio." He replied looking over at the boy, already amusing what he was going to ask.

"Well I was just wondering what is it that you do for a living." The boy asked shifting the bag on his back preparing to relive himself of its wight.

"Well I'm a smith I make tools and things out of mettle stuff like farming supplies, hammers,"

"Swords?" Naruto interrupted looking a the Bokken his his right hand.

Yoshimitsu just stared at him. "Not for a long time Michio" He said turning to face him. "At leased not since I lost my right leg in a fight and lost my ability to practice with them." He said enhancing the statement by taping the Bokken on his right leg producing a metallic sound.

"I'm sorry I diffident mean too.." The boy swallowed looking at the leg that was not a leg.

The older man laughed,walking forward and placing his left and on Narutos head. "Therese no need to be sorry its not like you cut it off, in fact I don't even remember being there myself so how could you have known." He said rubbing that wight hair on the boys head and looking at the golden blond roots underneath. Letting go of the boy he moved towards the wooden home. "Maybe I'll tell you about my life story after you. Now let us get some thing to eat." Said the smith.

As they entered a small mud room Naruto sat and unloaded his pack from his back roiling his shoulders to get out the kinks from caring it for the longer then normal day. He also removed his boots and black winter cote with an inner orange lining and hanging it on a hook on the wall. As Yoshimitsu did similarly removing his long wight cote and leaning the Bokken on the wall as he too removed his boots revealing his right leg to be made of mettle like he had implied.

Yoshimitsu looked up form where he was siting with his boots as he watched Naruto pull out a rag and wipe down his face reveling 6 whisker marks on his face 3 on each cheek.

"Those are some scars you got there." Stated the gray haired man pointing at eh marks on his cheeks.

"Birth marks, or at least that is what Jiji said they are. I hide them because there definitely not something you see every day and if some one were to look for me using just my description they would have a hard time with it." Naruto said placing the rag back in his bag and puling out a small ledger and making in it with a stubby pencil.

Standing up Yoshimitsu walked out of the mud room into the warm house stooping at the door to look at the boy. "You coming or are you going to sit in hear, by the way whats in the book?"

"O I'm coming just making an entry I like to Know who I meat and where I am at all times helps me know who I can trust and who to stay away form, Ono Yoshimitsu the sword-smith with the missing leg and lack of naming ability's." He said standing and tucking the brown book in the back of his waist ban and heading towards the door where the older man was standing. "So are we going in or staying out hear."

The man smiled and pulled back his own hair. "Yes we should go inside before the cold air beats us to it." Moving out of the way to let the younger boy in closing the door as he fallowed.

* * *

**Still looking for a Bate redder if any one is interested in doing so and fixing my cruddy grammar that I miss. And Sorry for the long weight and such work/school/sleep and such keep getting in the way of it not to mention the other plot lines that I would like to wright and post. But this one comes first. **

Y**akizakana: grilled fish.**

**Neko: cat **

**The lovers Poll as it stands, go to my page to vote. As of 3-21-13**

Kurotsuchi: 26 Winner

Shion: 14

Karui: 13

Fu: 13

I would love this to be a Narhina anyway. Please: 5

Mist Village OC: 3

Non or other Village OC: 2

Non mention characters form canon. PM me must fall into category: 2 - Samui 1: Younger Yugito:1

Rock Village OC: 1

Sand Village OC: 1

Cloud Village OC: 0


	6. It's Like a Mission

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy. R&R

**First and foremost before we get this chapter started I would like to make a comment about the reviews that a writer that I like has brought up in his own story. Thank you savethetub for your view on this subject.**

**-one- Leaving bad reviews as a guest makes me think you're a cowered to express your dislike of something.**

**-two- If you have a comment complaining about something at least keep it civil and constructive.**

**-three- Almost no one can accurately correct their own writing and I fall into that group that is why people have Bate readers, one of which I don't have. So if you would like to stop complaining and volunteer that would be rather lovely of you to do for the other readers.**

**Thank you for siting through to my brief rant and I apologies for any heart feelings. Now onto the story.**

'Thinking' "Talking" "**Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking' **{A/N}

* * *

Chapter 6: Its like A Mission

**February 22**

Yoshimitsu sat on the chair in his modest living room staring at the sleeping boy passed out on his small couch illuminated by his seal lights, purging the room of the dark. 'Well crap' the gray-haired man thought while audibly sighing. 'What the hell have I gone and got myself into now. That story was so depressing... Kami why do I have to be such a snoop.' he thought to himself as he leaned back and turned his head to look at the snow falling lightly out side is home adding to the ground cover.

When Yoshimitsu and Naruto got settled inside the pleasantly warm cottage the two ate in silence after saying a small thanks. This was mostly because Naruto spent most of the time with a quantity of food in his mouth and the older man did not want to encourage the boy to talk with his cheeks stuffed with fish. When they were finished Yoshimitsu led the wight hair boy to the living room to where there was a fire-place a small old couch and a single chair, between the two was a small table that looked like it was made out of an old stump.

As Yoshimitsu took the chair Naruto flopped onto the couch to rest his feet from the last few days of hiking. When Naruto was conformable he began his tale of how his life in the village was before he left, and what he has been doing living on his own and on the move looking for a place he wants to stay. When he was done he began to hassle the older man into telling him about how he ended up here out in the middle of nowhere with his Bokken, and mettle leg. The man began babbling about smith and other jargon string it out until the whiskered boy fell asleep not going into anything personal.

But the last words that Naruto spoke in a sleepy mumble made Yoshimitsu nervous he said 'I really like it hear.' Yoshimitsu lived so far out from every body else because he like it that way the serenity that only the snow could provide no one to bug him while doing his work, and this boy looked like the persistent type judging by his story. But that is not something Yoshimitsu was looking for sure when you live like he does when you find a small runaway in front of you, you cant help but want to hear why.

But this foreboding feeling would have to wight until morning. Getting to his feet the gray-haired man moved to a separate portion of the house where his bead room was, leaving the boy to sleep on this couch. When he reached his room he sat on his bead and started the simply process of removing his prototype leg and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke lifting his head off the arm of the couch and rubbed his balled fists to his eyes to wipe away the sleep. When that was done he took in his surroundings log walls, the empty chair across from him, and the glow of day outside the window enhanced by the wight of the snow. For Naruto it had been an over a week since he sleep in anything other than his tent and sleeping bag, so for him a warm nights sleep on a cushioned surface was a welcome feeling.

As he got to his feet he began musing about the living area looking at the decelerations adorning the walls and shelf. On one wall where the door leading to the mud room was had two windows on either side looking out at the light snow and the stone building across the way. In between the buildings was space filled with black gravel void of any traces of snow, the other building had three smoke stacks one in the center on the back wall and one on each end there. On the side facing him there were two large double doors one of which was open allowing him to see the tools of the trade, stacks of ore, and finished products ready to be soled.

Refocusing on the room he flipped around to see the space where the fireplace was centered, around it was a book shelf going over the top and down both sides of which there was not a single spot free. To the left of the shelf was potted plant with a round disk a foot above it that was shining light on it, the plant its self was strange to say the least it was all black and had many leaves reaching for the light producing disk. In front of the fire-place was a small table made of a stump and flanking it was a chair and the small couch which made for his bed last night each sporting the same gray fabric.

The wall opposing the entry way adorned a window making the one across from it behind the chair. To the windows left was a small kitchen and a dining table with two chairs. The kitchen was equipped with what looked like and old wooden stove just without the wood, the sink was simple and there was a tall cabinet agents the left wall going from floor to ceiling and the counter extended in an L shape off the center of the wall and to the front door making it a peninsula.

One last turn to the left brought him to a thin clear space with more book shelves just as full as the one over the fireplace. At the end of the space was a wall and a hall that veered off to the right. Deciding to explore some more he headed to the hall in the hall were four doors two at the end and two just in front of him pressing forward he looked at the first two doors each having a not on them. The door on the left held a note reading "_Michio my room stay out_." and the door on his right read "_Michio bathroom_." each note causing a tic to appear on the boy's forehead that old man refusing to call him Naruto still. Wondering about the other two doors he moved to them and just as the first two there were notes both saying the same thing "_Michio Stay out._"

"Ok I get it, keep out." Naruto mumbled to himself turning heading to the bath room to relive himself after his cozy nights sleep.

Fallowing his short visit to the restroom Naruto decided that he wood look at the books on the shelf. After a few moments of skimming the mans little library he was confused by its selection. The shelf sharing a wall with the bathroom was filled with books a fiction and action. Having titles like "Kafka on The Shore" and "The Tale of The Heike" even a book called "The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" all strange reeds he thought. The opposite wall was totally different filled with texts on history, science, medicine, mechanical theory, and kanji mixed with hand written notes. Moving back into the main area and over to the book shelf over the fire he continued to brows throw them, each and every one of them seemed to be a romance novel and on the shelf closest to the mans chair was a particularly bright collection titled "Icha-Icha" and on the spines base, the collection had a little continuous image staring from the right with a man running to the left chasing a collection of girls inhabiting there individual books all them a bright orange.

Being overly curious and an overall fan of orange and reached in a pulled the first book from the shelf and flipped to the first page. "You should check page 6 before you read on Gaki." came a voice form the small space leading to the hall, looking up it was Yoshimitsu in a wight shirt shinobi like pants and his foot bare his right leg just below the knee a metal contraption glowing a faint blue.

"Why page 6?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Just read it and see." Yoshimitsu replayed with an amused grin.

Keeping an eye on the older man Naruto flipped thou the book to page 6 and looked down at the page immediately regretting it as if face burst into several shades of red starting from pink to rose as his eyes went down page 6. Not even bothering to finish the page he snapped it shut wide-eyed, turning around he returned the book to its spot on the shelf. "W-w-wel-l-l th-th-at wa-was Uh..." he sputtered trying to regain the control of the shades of his face.

The gray-haired man was laughing at him with heavy breaths leaning on the shelf of texts. "That is one of my favorite scenes in that book." He commented with a chuckle, "do you know with good chakra control you can actually do that." stating mater of factually making the boy lose control of his face again turning it red again. "But enough of that how bout some food and you can be on your way." Yoshimitsu said clapping his hands together and limping his way to the kitchen reaching into a lower cabinet and producing a pot, filing it in the sink and placing it onto the stove top that glowed a dull red with heat.

Naruto watched the man prepare some rice deep it thought, after regaining control of his face. Telling himself the truth he relay didn't want to leave sure the man was a proud pervert but this was what he set himself out to do, find a place that he would like to call home. This place intrigued him like no other and the man had also captured his attention with his skills and knowledge. Oh yes Naruto could learn a lot here and learn something as cool has metallurgy or the way of the sword that would be cool. Naruto attention sapped back to the older man as he was placing some fish on the grill portion of the stove top with a load sizzle.

"Um Yoshimitsu-san have you ever pout any... I don't know... thought into teaching someone like say an apprentice?" Naruto asked a bit on the nervous side not knowing if this form of questioning would help him accept him as an apprentice and teach him his skills relay hoping for a yes.

"No." He said bluntly watching the rice to ensure that it stayed in to pot and not on boiling over.

"Oh... Um would you ever consider it... Like in theory?" He girded a reply hoping to maybe where him down relay praying.

"No." Just as bluntly as last time.

"Ok any particular reason why not, I sure someone as skilled as you would want to I'm not sure.. pass it on to someone else in the future." The wight tipped boy asked moving closer to the table doing his best not to get angry, that would not help make his case.

Yoshimitsu pulled the rice and fish off the stove and plated them on to two ceramic plates. "Because Michio I like the quiet life out here and I don't need a hipper kid running up and down the pace. It's just not appealing to me the only way I would ever accept an apprentice is if they can do the things I can't anymore." he said setting the food on the table and looking the younger boy in his cornflower eyes with his chocolate ones.

"Oh!?" Naruto exclaimed a little hope in his eyes moving to sit at the table. "And what is it that they would have to be able to do, to get that position?"

The gray-haired man knew what the boy was trying to do and with his plan it wasn't going to work he would come up with a task that a 7-year-old couldn't complete easy enough. Right? " They could always go up to Mount Kaikoma in the Land of Iron and get some **tamahagane** from the old man up there, at least enough to make a sword or two a trip." That would stump him and the boy would give up on this ridiculous notion of being his apprentice.

"Really that's all they need to do? I bet I could do that!" Naruto said eating up the fish and rice quickly. Standing from his chair Naruto turned to the entrance.

"Where are you going!" Yoshimitsu almost shouted at the boy having seen the glint in his eyes that only appeared in the stubborn and determined.

"To get you that tamahagane off the mountain what else. You know what this is like a mission." and with that Naruto disappeared out the front into the mud room and from his place Yoshimitsu could only stare dumbfounded out the window as he watched Naruto head in the direction of the Land of Iron clad in his winter gear.

"Well this could end bad." he commented to the empty plate across from him.

* * *

Thank you vary much for reading this chapter I hope you comment 'with a pit of tack' and tell me what it is you think.

**Tamahagane **or "Jewel Steel" mettle specificity made for creating katana.

Mount Kaikoma one of 100 Famous Mountains in Japanese


	7. It's Just That

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. Comments are responded to at the end as well as some other info so please read and I hope you enjoy. R&R

'Thinking' "Talking" "**Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking' **{A/N} **Word Expanded at the end**

* * *

Chapter 7 It's Just That

**February 24**

On a hill outside a town Called **Misato **Naruto was taking an hour to prep before entering. When Naruto was first on the run this became stranded procedures for him, taking some time to sort throw his pack make a list of things he needed or wanted. This time was also usually spent preparing things he skinned to be sold.

This little town trip was for supplies, a map of the Land of Iron, a better pair of snow boots, food, a new water purifier, and some advice on the best route to get to Mount Kaikoma. Having all reorganized his bag his hands flashed Dog-Bore-Ram and in a puff of smoke a new man stood. Naruto had changed himself into a tall man with long pure wight spiky hair with a long rats tail braided at the nap of his neck his eyes were a dark purple gray color with thin wire frame glasses focusing his eyes, his face a happy calm. His new form was wearing a large black trench coat its insides a dark orange stopped at his knees, under it he was wearing an ash gray shirt and long black pants his feet a covered by a pair of steel typed boots. On his back Naruto used the Henge change the shape of his pack to make it fit his now 5'9" height and medium build.

Naruto gave a few coughs and spoke aloud "Hello" too high, another cough "Hello" just a little low add a grunt "Hello" just right and he smiled. "Hello my name is Naruto." he paused with a frown "My name is Michio." Naruto smiled at this it sounded better than he thought. 'Might as well get use to it, I will be his apprentice once I get that tamahagane.' Naruto thought. With that he took off down the hill heading into the town below.

* * *

'Michio' entered the town of Misato form the east side passing a more residential area before finding himself in the shopping district where most of the snow-covered town was busy. As he walked he noticed the stares and giggles of young girls directed at him and he keep down his blush 'If they only knew.' Michio thought looking for a store to get his supplies. At last he found one of his favorite places the book store, something that Michio discovered about the world outside the walls of Konoha was that you could find anything you want to know in a book store.

Having marked his destination he turned and headed for the building. When he entered he was greeted with the familiar smell of paper and sound of a bell attached to the door. Of the stores he had seen this one was neither the biggest nor the smallest, its walls of shelves were packed with books of all sorts some old some new their was also an entire wall dedicated to scrolls. To the left of the door was a desk where a young women, probably 19 with long black hair in a high pony tail and two small strands framing her face sat reading a book with a dark green cover. She glanced up at him through circular wire famed glasses with ocean blue eyes that had a calming effect. She was dressed in a practical gray sweeter but that was all he could see due to the desk.

"Hello there, can I help you with something." asked the girl holding the place in her book with a red book and seating it down.

"Well I hope you can." Michio replayed to her moving form in front of the door to the desk. "You see I'm new in town and I hoping I could get some information for a book I'm writing. What better place for information than a book store?"

"Well what type of information is it that you're looking for stranger-san" She paused implying that she wanted his name.

"Michio" The wight haired man replied adjusting his glasses.

"Chieko" she said in a way that implied it was her name. "Well Michio what is it that you're looking for?"

"In truth I was looking for some history books about the land of iron, old and updated maps and possibly some interesting lore. It would also be nice to find out where I could get some supplies here in town for a trip up Mount Kaikoma." Michio said rather bluntly to the raven-haired girl who was now leaning on the desk staring at him over her own glasses.

"Well we don't have supplies for a trip like that but we do have the books, maps, and lore." She said moving form the desk to her feet and moving deeper into the shop exploring the shelves. Michio was behind her glancing at the various titles that occupied the shelves. All were varied in age some old, and some new but all in good condition. "Hears something I think you could use." He focused on her a gain seeing her pull out a newer looking book. "This is the most up to-date history book we have on the Land of Iron." she said handing it to him.

Michio turned the book over several times, looked at the index and did a quick flip through the pages be for speaking. "This will do just fine." He said tucking it under his arm. "Onto the maps then."

"The old ones are in the back and I have to get them. You can look at the newer ones up front." She explained to him heading for a door in the back of the shop. The wight-haired man moved back to the front, and stopped at a stack of terrain maps. Michio grabbed one and placed it with the history book on top the desk and turned to face the wall of scrolls and move to it.

Attached to each shelf on the wall were labels to help people find what they were looking for. Some where Poetry, Others Music, and at the far end of the wall was what he was searching for Legends and Lore taking up an entire case. Starting at the top Michio Looked at the titles written on the starting edge of the scroll, these scrolls were titled with things involving animal lore. There were lots involving wolves and a few involving foxes, birds, and other animals but that was not what he was looking for. Crouching down to see the lower shelves Michio looked at there titles 'Legendary Swordsmen', 'The Blades of Shintōgo Kunimitsu', 'Mythical Swords of the Elemental Nations', and 'Lost Swords of Legend' and many others of similar titles. He reached in a plucked the book 'Mythical Swords of the Elemental Nations' and stood back up to open the scroll, its contents was a little unsurprising considering its title. Inside was a list of mythical swords that were said to be real but never proven so, as well as bios on each of them and there forgers and users starting chronologically.

Deciding that this would do he rerolled the scroll and moved back to the desk to wait for Chieko to return with the older maps. This to was something that Michio learned to do when on in his travels, the older maps always held something us full to him. Things like old hunting trails, unused passes, abandoned towns or villages, dried up lakes or rivers, and the always welcome shrines. Michio liked shrines now that he knew about them and in every province there was one shrine he always seamed to find. The Uzumaki shrines seamed to be located every place he visited all abandoned and forgotten by the world, witched stunned him in the beginning never realizing that there was an Uzumaki clan to begin with.

He discovered more about the clan from the book he percussed from various villages and form the archives he could find inside the shrines. They explained that the Uzumaki clan was feared and respected by all the other nations, especially since the entire Land of Whirlpool was located on an island just a little larger than the Land of Waves Just to the north-east of it. It was surprising how far Uzu's influence reached even all the way out here to the Land of Iron a three-month journey for a regular person, far to the north-west of the tiny island ruled by a ninja clan. From what he had read the Uzumaki's influence was so powerful do to their unrivaled knowledge of

But with each of these trips he learned something new and now had a stash of items taken form the shrines. Such things as scrolls on sealing and other things that he couldn't learn but keep anyways, as well as artifacts keep in the advents storage seals he had found and learned to use and make. He at this point had several ancient weapons and an almost full book shelf's worth of scrolls, form sealing, Uzumaki and Uzu history, taijutsu, and a little kenjutsu. All of which he had stashed in a single large 5" by 10' { It's 5 inches in with and when unrolled it is 10 feet long this is how I will be describing seals in terms of size for now on.} sealing scroll that he found in each shrine, that was made for sealing up scrolls and the such. Of these scrolls one was half filled with the things from the shrines, one was a quarter filed with his personnel finding, and another was packing most of his gear.

Michio was drawn from his musings by the return of Chieko holding three old-looking rolls of paper. "I was unsure of what you were specificity looking for so I just picked the ones in the best shape." Said the counter girl setting two of the rolls on the desk and handed one to him.

The wight-haired man accepted the rolled up map and proceeded to open it, he scanned it with his eyes looking at the ink that was over 3 decades old drawn out in a typical period road map. After looking closely and not seeing what he desired rerolled the map and paced it on the far end of the table and picked up the next. This map was three years older than the last one and seamed to have twice as many roads and paths as the other, just like the other he took his time looking over the map and was happy with what he found. There in the middle of a lake close to the capital was the Uzumaki shrine, nodding to him self he returned the scroll to its original state and paced it with his pile. But not to leave anything out he grabbed the last of the three and proceeded to look it over too it was only about twenty years old and had nothing he wanted so as with the fist he returned it to the other end of the desk.

"These will do me nicely, so how much is the total cost Chieko-san?" Michio asked gestured to the maps the book and the scroll now on the desk.

"Give me as moment and I'll have you priced up Michio." The green dressed girl said with a wink reacting under a the desk pulling out a binder. Adjusting a black strand of hair she tucked behind her ear she searched the binder for the prices which took almost no time at all. "For all that will be 330 Ryō for all of it." she finished.

Reaching inside his trench coat Michio pulled out an orange wallet and produced to correct amount and hand it to Chieko. She quickly flipped each of the bills and nodded when she reached the end. "That will do it, I hope you have a nice time while in town. And who knows maybe we'll see each other again and hang out Michio-Kun."

Shrugging off his bag while keeping his eyes on her he responded. "Yeah maybe we will." and proceeded to place his new belongings in his pack.

* * *

**February 28**

Naruto had made it in to the Akaishi Mountains where Mount Kaikoma was located. It was rather nice it being so close to the border but the snow was a real slow down and by his guess his trip would be taking another day or so just to reach the top of Kaikoma. But to him this was worth it.

His trip in to Misato had been a great secession on all fronts. He had gotten all the information he needed of the Land of Iron form Chieko at the book shop and it had come in handy. After he had gone from the little shop he had eaten at a little ramen stand a street over and continued on his quest for supplies. There was a travelers shop where he was able to replace his broken water purifier with a new larger one. At the same shop he had also found a new pair of boots the fit him untransformed, but to avoid supposition he transformed them in to a larger pair that he had seen, the man running the shop was also very helpful we he asked about Mount Kaikoma.

After his time in the larger shop he proceeded to a little general store where he picked up food to refill his scrolls.

Then there was his last stop at a hunting loge where he was able to sell several fears he had hunted effectively making the entire trip a profit coming positive on his Ryō. And for the next four hours he sealed his food, old boots, the new purifier, and the new book and scroll. All while transformed.

The next few days he trucked throw the snow higher and higher into the mountain range containing the Kaikoma mining camp. The entire path was lined with some of the largest trees he had ever seen, there dark reddish trunks holding up an uncountable number of dark green pine needles. There bases unseen thanks to the several feet of undisturbed snow.

But the higher he climbed the less there was forest until there was just rocks and snow. The mountain pass going up Mount Kaikoma was step and the just looking off to the right of the path was a large cavern its height distorted by all the snow, but one thing was for sure it was deep.

It was about 12 when Naruto had deemed it time for a rest and a snack. He picked a spot that was clear of snow, but was relatively thin. He had just set his bag down when there was a sound braking throw the muffling snow. To him he would describe the sound as a drawn out raspy *yalw then it would repeat its self. But with each *yalw it would get closer as if it was coming up the path. Pulling out his Kunai he raised it into a defensive position preparing for anything.

As he listen closer he could hear the sound of something running up the path accompanying the *yalw and he steeled himself.

* * *

As a side note for commenter on my story I am mildly dyslexic and I can't catch each and every mistake so please just keep it civil.

All the reviews I get I take seriously from Uzu Kitsunes very supportive and interactive comment to the comment left by 3ch0 about the notes at the end {thou not very tasteful}. All helpful in letting me know what it is you want to see.

**To AnotherCoolCat: Your right It was bad of me to use the term he drops his mask it is over used and I hope I can keep from doing something like that again. **

**To Umity: I under stand your frustration. It bothers me as well when people do that but it is difficult to check your own writing, but always easy with others. As well spell-check does not get every thing but I do go over may writing with a fine tooth comb and get what I can.**

**To TigrezzTail: Too True.**

**To Uzu Kitsune: Thank you I'm trying to give him more Uzumaki, I feel that in most stories it don't make sense that the brain of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato would have a stupid kid that people make him out to be. I mean I know that Kushina was fun but she was never stupid no Uzumaki was or else why were they feared so much.**

**To Guest after Uzu: I Would say the majority of them were indifferent to Naruto niter liking him or disliking him, or quietly disliking him like Iruka and some others in the amines flashback.**

**To Wight Fox16: I will try to keep my chapters longer.**

**To AjaxVibe: Thank you for being my Beta reader.**

**CHIEKO** (恵子): Japanese name meaning "wise child."

Shintōgo Kunimitsu real sword maker look him up if you want.

Ryō the currency used in the Narutovers 1 Ryō=10 yen and 1 dollar=94 yen so 1 dollar=9.4 Ryō so 330 Ryō=35 dollars. Get with the system.

Have a good day とは、次回お会いしましょう.


	8. It's Just a Fox

This is my first FanFiction and all reviews are welcome. Comments are responded to at the end as well as some other info so please read and I hope you enjoy. R&R

'Thinking' "Talking" "**Demon Talking" 'Demon Thinking' **{A/N}

* * *

Chapter 8 It's Just a Fox

Naruto stood is ground Kunai in hand-held revers grip in his right hand, his left palm backing it at the ring. As the sound got louder he picked up more sets of running feet lightly over the snow.

Sprinting around the bend on the cliff side was a large white fox. As the fox approached he paid the dagger wielding boy no mind and opted to take the inner path of the cliff side passage. There was no worry as he passed the staring boy who backed up some to provide max distance. Before he could calm himself after the fox passed him not even registering his presence, there was another, and another, and another. The large group of white foxes speed up the path just like the fist. As he prepared to defend himself if needed he allowed himself another step back to allow them to pass by without incident.

As the group of 5 passed the smallest and last of them hit a small patch of ice, causing him to lip and slid towards him and the cliff. Reacting fast and on instincts alone, without even thinking about it Naruto through the Kunai at the ground to his right and ducked down to stop the foxes slide. When the small fox was stopped it righted itself and moved after the group ahead of it, but before it flowed its kin around the corner it stopped and flipped around to face him.

"Thanks mister!" It yelped in a childish voice before sprinting up the pass.

Naruto starred wide-eyed at the spot just occupied by the little fox before staggering backwards in shock. Before he could even register what had just happened he tripped on his pack and landed on his back just by the edge just as it gave out to the added weight.

The 7-year-old scrambled for a hold but all he found were loose rocks and giving snow. In another desperate motion he reached for his bag hoping for any type of hold but just barely mist as he slid the rest of the way off the path and descended off the sheer snow-covered rock face.

As Naruto descended down the cliff he attempted to reach for any thing, small branches and jutting stones but he would just rip past them with red and bleeding hands. Then with a sudden thud he landed half way down the hard shelf on the cliff side. Taking the air into his lungs that he lost on impact he tried to calm himself.

His head was throbbing as the world above him spun and faded in and out, getting darker each time, till the world was lost to him as it all went black.

* * *

When Naruto finally awoke he calmly looked around at his surroundings, the fist hing he noticed was all the green, and lack of cold. He sat up and got a better look at the woodland forest around him as he calmed himself he registered the sound of a waterfall to his far right out of view.

He remembered this place, this was the where he fist stumbled on an Uzu shrine. It was by coincidence that he ran across it.

* * *

**Flashback**

He had been fallowing the river up until he hit a cliff side where the water came straight down in a massive waterfall. Preparing to move to his right at the bottom of the cliff face he was stopped when something on the other bank caught his eye. Looking closer he could make out an old road made of cobble that was overgrown with moss and covered in leaves.

Being naturally curious he backtracked and found a place to cross, just a little up from where he crossed he found the overgrown road and followed it back towards the waterfall. Passed the waterfall the road veered to the left going for a few minuets before going up the mountain. After following the road for a good 30 minuets it finally ended up an old-looking shrine, deciding it wouldn't heart to take a look he approached the abandoned building.

When he reached the building covered in ivy he could make out a strange design over the entrance so reaching up and gabbing a hold of the viney plant he pulled relieving the rest of the strange symbol. Stepping back he got a better look only to frown, he reconsigned that symbol it was worn on the back of the Konoha flax jacket the only difference being the wight color where the ones on the jackets were red.

But on each of the pillars holding the awning were the words Uzumaki. His name.. his last name.. the last name of an orphan. It just made no sense to him, he was supposed to be some no named orphan in the vast village of Konoha, but here was his name all the way in the land of trees.

With a hole new level of excitement he rushed up the steps and into the shrine. The inside was just the same as the outside with two differences, it was dark and with out all the plants. But never the less he could see it was bare, and rundown.

Scattered throw out the room was some worn furnishings like a desk, a shattered chair, an empty book shelf and glowing seal in the corner that made him freeze. Throwing caution to the wind he moved forward and knelt to the floor to get a better look. The seal on the floor wasn't big, about 8 inches in diameter and was written using kanji and an intricate pattern.

What really caught his attention thou was that the seal was slowly pulsing a bright blue. But this glow was obviously not producing real light, because the area and things around it where still dark despite the seemingly bright light. While he was contemplating it he reached and touched the seal teasing two rings that made up the outer wall with his index finger. His hand jerked when his teasing finger caught a splinter in the floor looking at it with a frown the plucked the deep splinter out causing a drop of blood to flow and fall into the floor where the seal was located.

Stinking the heart finger in his mouth to sooth the sting, he stared angrily at the seal only to see it changing color from blue to wight and red. Completely forgetting about the pain he watched as parts of the seal began to spin accompanied by for clicking sound. When the seal stopped spinning there was one more louder click followed by a hiss of escaping air and floor under the seal giving way to a leader leading down into a well-lit room.

Seeing no intimidate problem with the situation he climbed down throw the trap door and reached the bottom after 15 feet. This new room was three times as large as the entire shrine above seemed form the outside. But this room was anything but bare, in the center of the room were 4 identical work tables with what he could only describe as lab research equipment. On the far wall was a book shelf the top half filled with scrolls and the bottom half filled with journals, over to his left was a desk with a single scroll siting at the center accompanied by an ink stone and brush.

opposite the desk the entire wall was covered by a very old-looking map the center of which depicted a massive caldera able to hold the entire of Konoha and its own mountain comfortably. And not too far away from the edge of the caldera were some words that said "Uzumaki Shrine" showing that this was his current location and not too far form that was the outline on the river he was following coming straight form inside the volcanic crater.

After staring at the map for a good while he moved to the desk, avoiding the tables in the center so as to not break any of the equipment strewn about it. Reaching the desk he looked at the scroll and opened it. The first line consisted of a date and name, the date set for 22 years ago and the name "**Ayumi Uzumaki**" getting a bit more curious he opened the scroll more revealing a letter.

"_To my predecessor, whom ever you may be I write this to you to explain Uzumaki shrine number 34 The Cage to you in the case you have not been informed. The Cage was located and set up over a hundred years ago for the prosperous of studying the Bijuu, and that endeavor was successful having captured and contained the Nanabi for 50 years before it being released and given to are allies in the waterfall village. But the research continued with the help of Mito Uzumaki in Konoha and her personal findings into the Bijuu. The final analysis of The Cage finds that it may have been used by the Sage of the Six Paths in holding down the Jubi in the proses of sealing and would be able to contain even the Kyūbi._

_If your reading this then you were chosen to be my replacement after my visit to Uzu and I wish you the best of luck in continuing the work that is done here. May you always hear the wind."_

Naruto closed the scroll and took another look around the room now know what this place was. It was a place of research and the way Ayumi spoke implied that the other shrines were like this one used to explore and expand the knowledge of the Uzumaki.

Setting the scroll back on the desk he moved to the map and look closer at the shrines location compared to the top of the The Cage and noticed a path leading from the shrine straight to the top. Deciding he wanted to see this caldera with his own eyes he moved left to the latter and noticed something he missed, the wall he came down on had two photos one on either side of the latter. Moving closer he started with the one on the right. The photo depicted the shrine in black and wight, from when it was in its prime. Out in front were four people all wearing similar robes, two male both mid 20s, one with long hair pony-tailed to the left and had his hands tucked in his sleeves but the look in his eyes were of excitement and pride. The other one looked a bit younger his hair was a few inches but it was spiky the only real contrast to it was the long rats tail coming down form just behind his right ear and draping over his solder to reach his belt, his smirk was cocky and mischievous like he had just won the right to be there in a bet. The two women of the group looked identical with the difference being their hair styles and if Naruto was a gambler he would bet they were twins, but the one on the leaf had her hair in a Hime cut with the framing bangs just two her elbows and her eyes and smile giving off the vibe that she had just one the lottery. Her twin was sporting a high pony-tail and glancing at her sister, and to Naruto at least seamed to be rolling her eyes with a happy devilish smirk.

Planing to look at it more later when it was dark he moved to the one on the left, It showed a large crater with even cliffs and a single ridge around the outside and over top the crater was a large seal array over the top. And on the inside was a larger than life beetle siting in the bottom 6 wings and one long tail seeming to be at rest.

Wanting to get to looking with his one eyes he quickly claimed the latter and sat his pack in the upper room and left the shrine to move up the over grown trail. After about an hour of hiking up the mountain trail he reached the ridge and looked over the giant crater the bottom of which was forest like the one outside the mountain in the center was a lake with a river flowing out in his direction and moving into the mountain.

Along the top where he was standing was a dirt and rock trail going around the rim and a little ways away on the trail was a large rock with a giant seal facing inwards looking straight across from it on the other side of the crater was another and two more similar ones two its left and right.

Before dusk hit Naruto had made his way down the mountain and set up a fire outside the shrine to cook his food for an extend stay. He had spent most of the evenings looking at the scrolls, most of them were on sealing but all of them were like gibberish to him. There were also scrolls on jutsu recreation based on the Nanabi's powers most concerning with flight.

* * *

He had stayed a total of five days and taking all the books and scrolls with him thanks to a book storing scroll that was the fist on the shelf it was the only one he was able to get being used to simply use for storing scrolls and books in was filled to the brim with block shaped seals and the entirety of the shrines collection took just under a quarter of the space it provided.

Clearing his head of thoughts of the past he picked himself up and moved towards the sound of the waterfall. When he came upon it there was a noticeable difference the blue water was glowing and roaring down the mountain in great amounts and every now and then there would be a bright flash of red before it would be over powered by the blue.

Taking his eyes off the glowing falls he found the road two was different it was clean and clear of leaves and moss almost looking new. Thoroughly confused he ran up the road making his way to the shrine only to stop before it and stare at the unobstructed view of the shrine it being as new as the day it was in its photo. He proceeded to walk towers the building only to stop when a sudden and loud roar echoed form the top of the mountain.

Deciding on which was more important he moved to the trail and proceeded up the mountain only to see a seal covering the entire top of the caldera. This seal was extremely complex and far beyond anything he had seen even the one used to contain the Nanabi in the same location, the center of the seal was made up of thousands of kanji syllables slowly moving in a swirling pattern to the center, on the outside were 8 large kanji slowly spinning around the outer edge.

Looking down past the seal Naruto saw what he never through possible. In the bottom of The Cage was the Kyūbi no kitsune staring him straight in the eyes the nine tails flailing in his backdrop.

"**You are truly a fool, you uncoordinated ape!"** It bellowed form the floor of The Cage up at the boy, causing him to stubble back some. **"I can only wonder how I was stuck into you as my host, a weakling child ape such as yourself."**

"How are you hear! I read that you died almost 8 years ago!" Naruto yelled down at the fox while looking over the edge from his hands and knees.

"**You apes will believe anything told to you, like how your once great Hokage was unable to kill me. I will teach you something, you can not kill the immortals. We are made of pure chakra and it is impossible to destroy chakra. What the blasted man did was seal me into the only thing left that could hold me."** Said the Bijuu in cold tone squinting at the boy as if it would burn a hole through him.

"And what was that? The Cage? Because it was empty when I was here not six months ago." He responded whilst doing a retake of his surroundings.

"**This place would have held me if there was anyone left to use it. No the only thing left that could possibly hold me would be the body of a main line Uzumaki. Of which there was only one, and that one was you. The only thing from me and true freedom is the seal that binds me to you!"** He barked out lunging at the seal above him only for it to stop him.

"If your not in The Cage, but inside me then how are we hear at the shrine?" Naruto asked on the verge of a major mind over load.

"**This is your mind, the only other link to me you have is the river which has become the representation of your chakra network such as this lake has become one for mine." **And now that Naruto looked he could see the lake had become a glowing red. **"Your mind had found the grates prison in which to keep me and changed it from what was a large sewer to this. A much better location I would have to admit."**

"So how is it that I got here. The last thing I remember was falling off that cliff in the Land of Iron." He asked saving other questions for another time.

"**You are still there, you currently have 4 broken rips a sprained ankle a fractured wrist and several broken finders all lacerated badly but there is good news you are not freezing to death. But your here because you went into shock upon impact with the ledge, which by the way is not going to hold your weight for long."** Naruto was stunned about this whole situation, he just found out he was holding the Kyūbi inside himself and he was currently on the deaths ledge and there's... **"Stop you ape or you will destroy us both." **Naruto stopped and looked at the fox below him.

"What?" He questioned.

"**I said you would destroy us both if you gave up."** Stated the fox.

"But you said you couldn't be killed." The white-haired boy replayed.

"**I can't but I can be destroyed there is a difference, something destroyed can be rebuilt but is can not be the same. There is something that all up Bijuu fear and that is to be destroyed, when that happens a chakra is forced in all directions and depending on how far they go the longer we are in agony from 10 to 100 years we could suffer and would lose ourselves to the pain. And I will not go through that so you will save yourself or I will for you!" **He yelled out snarling the last line.

"OK you over sized plush toy how am I suppose to do that. It's not like I'm in any shape to move, or do I know how to get out of here. So got any advice o great and powerful trapped one!" Naruto shot back at his furry tenant.

"**This may surprise you but you are not my first host nor are you the second, and over the past century I have not been idly grooming myself. There is a ninja technique that you could use to save your self, as for you physical state all there is left to heal is two other ribs."** He answered.

"But you just said that I was all beat up like two minuets ago and now its just the two ribs, are you ling to me fox." Accused the boy finally getting frustrated.

"**Don't be naïve you and I both know of your clans rapid healing factor, further aided by my presence. As for your two minuets it has been several hours out side of here just in the span of are conversation. As for how you will make it up to the path you will have to climb it, but because the snow you would just fall again unless you use your chakra to bind your hands and feet to the cliff wall." **The fox replayed beginning to get annoyed at the boys stubbornness.

"Fine but how is it that I will get out of.." He stopped when the entreaty of the landscape leached.

"**The ledge is giving way. Get. Out. Now!" **The fox yelled, and with a start Naruto shot up the world turning wight with snow followed by another leach beneath him. Braking his daze he reached for the cliff side adding chakra to his hands and digging in deep just and the over hang crumbled beneath him showing the canyon below.

Looking down Naruto swallowed. "Dam that was close." he whispered to himself.

"**No Shit."** He heard a whispered replay coming from inside his head. Deciding to ignore it for now he add chakra to his feet and dug them into the side of the cliff. Looking at the cliff above him he looked for the strongest looking stops, then taking his left hand out of snow-covered rock he noticed that his fingernails were more like claws.

"Whats this?" He questioned the only thing that could be listening.

"**Think of it like extra traction."** That only thing replayed.

Saving his yelling for a safer place he reached up with the clawed hand and dug in, he could feel his chakra puling at the wall and helping to support his weight. Then he pulled out his right boot and dug it higher in the cliff then he repeated the poses with his right hand and left foot, on the way up he had some accidents where he would not add enuf chakra and his boot would slip or he would try to place a hand that was charged only for it to suddenly fly off the rock face. But even with the slow going he made it to the path only for him to fling himself on his back away form the edge and take long and deep berths, he lifted his hand and watched as the claws pulled back.

After several minuets of just siting he picked himself up grabbed his pack and Kunai and moved up the path to find a _safe_ place to rest for the night. After about a half hour of walking he found a cave in the mountain side, reaching the entrants he looked inside to find if was already occupied by the fox pack. The older ones were eying him suspiciously and he was thinking on what to do when he noticed the small one siting in the back.

Making eye contact with the small one he spoke. "May I join you?" The boy asked the small fox causing all the others to turn in and look at he kit. The small kit seamed to have a guilty smile as if he got caught doing something it was not supposed to do. Looking around it gave off a strange questioning like Yip* to the others causing them to turn back to the boy, the largest of them stood and moved in fount of the boy the larger fox had a black diamond in the center of its head and stared with icy eyes. The obvious leader barked and nodded its head for the boy to enter which he politely accepted with a bow. "Thank you for sharing the space."

The leader barked did a head jerk towards the small one. "Oh.." He turned and faced the kit. "Thank you for vouching for me." The thank you earning a happy yip* from the small wight fox.

Naruto having set his pack down was ruminating through it and pulled out a scroll, a kettle, and a portable cooker. He looked at the curious foxes and smiled. "Have you guys ever had ramen?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait lots of thing been going on between now and the last update family visiting, school/work, camping trip for 5 days. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a good dayとは、次回お会いしましょう.

**dash666** 100th follower. Thank you.

**Advence15** Thank you for telling me that was a parity big mistake and I am thoroughly embarrassed.

**FlameFox1** Thank you for your comment I will attempt to add more action into the story.

**Dragon-master999** Your insight was helpful, but keep in mind I am not a personal writer and not even them come out unscathed when being edited. And Perdition is a word and is the auto correct for Permition.

**OoOXylionOoO** All of the comets you left where very nice so Thank you for reading and commenting. Tchouss.

**TigezzTail **Thank you that was one of the things I was striving for was to keep him away form the main show or where other many other FanFictions take him.

**Uzu Kitsune** I'm glad you liked that, every thing to do with the shrines was never planed before hand and just popped into my head when thinking about what to wright when he was waiting in the book store and why he would want an old map.

**Guest 1** I wonder what your reaction will be but sorry when on a long camping trip and had relatives over it has been a long 4 weeks.

**Guest 2** I don't know about that for this part of the story but maybe when there older. And not 7, they would probably need to be at least 15-16 before I feel comfortable about write any type of lemon.

**Ayumi** (あゆみ): Japanese name meaning "pace, stroll, walk."


End file.
